


Bohemian Like You

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala's scheme to get them out of the office doesn't work the way she had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohemian Like You

Vala has her hands all over Daniel’s object when he wakes. He wakes. Damn. His mind doesn’t register at first, because it’s not what she would usually (and much rather) be touching before he wakes, so she moves her hands silently and hopes he doesn’t notice.

“You let me stay here all night?”

Again, she has to say—damn. Turning with a half-smile, Vala doesn’t have to say a word. Daniel’s slumped in his office chair, face rumpled and wrinkled with confusion and drowsiness, hair squashed to the left side of his head. She’s not sure where his eyeglasses went to, nor his BDU jacket.

“Well, it does make the commute simpler,” she says.

Daniel doesn’t make more than an inarticulate murmur before reaching for the water bottle on the desk.

While he’s distracted, Vala tries to rearrange his work-place, and wishes she’d taken reference pictures before starting. After he’d drifted off last night, she’d been slightly annoyed at the lack of sex. Knowing his workload, his work ethic, and...well, everything about him...she’d known that only one path lay for her to reach satisfaction. Deal with some of Daniel’s work for him, thus earning them an early day’s end and a leisurely evening of sex, sex, sex.

Vala always has plans, many plans. Some work very well indeed. This one seems to be faltering. Though she’d jumped to the conclusion that Daniel probably forgot how little progress he’d made on categorizing the latest finds from P2X-499, she’d counted on a little more expertise in herself. Working by Daniel’s side, in the heat and mud and cold and damp and everything that was bound to have her looking less than her best, she’d picked up a lot. And she was his partner, more than he’d ever had.

But just as no one can do what she can, no one can replace him either. She’s been up for hours and the metal lump on the table, interesting grooves aside, has not given up its secrets to her.

Daniel stands and stretches, and Vala forgets to stop biting her tongue as she watches his muscles stretch out the short-sleeved shirt. Frustration still aches between her legs from the night before, more than the slight pain of teeth-on-tongue. In a Vala-created world, everything would be perfectly fine if she just tackled Daniel right now and nibbled her way across his body.

Damn her time on Earth, with Daniel, to make her think of Daniel hitting his head on his computer desk, of workplace etiquette, of Daniel’s personal taboos. She hasn’t finished breaking him yet, more’s the pity for them both. Now, though, he’s caught her look.

“What are you doing?” he asks, with the slight smirk that Daniel always has when he thinks people are dismissing him as naively unobservant.

Vala waves her hand. “Nothing, darling. Waiting for you to wake up.”

He chuckles a little and raises his eyebrows, nodding his head towards the table.

“Your work?” She opens her eyes a little more innocently, playing an easy card. “I just wanted to see what kept you from me all night.”

To his credit as well as her success, Daniel’s face falls a little, and he crosses over to her. “Vala, if you’d wanted...you shouldn’t expect me to read your mind.”

“After that incident, though...”

“I told you, me getting you flowers the next day was coincidence, not a lingering result of that—”

“Floating mind-reading ball thingy?” Vala offers, as Daniel’s quick shift from half-apology to half-very-much-not draws short.

Daniel sighs. “Yes. That.”

Vala smiles to herself a little. The best thing about that trip, however, was being stuck in a cave with Samantha for long enough that she finally asked the scientist how to rewire electrical systems. With Vala’s intuition, and Sam’s eager willingness to help Vala do things that she’d only absently considered, Vala now walks the halls of the SGC with a device that will produce localized interference for security cameras. She didn’t inform Sam of that, however—friends they might be, but even Sam might balk a little at the change in plan from “rewiring Daniel’s office” to “having the power over any area of the SGC”. Vala knows that it’s solely for innocent carnal purposes, so she owns no guilt.

Daniel’s now looking over his work desk, fingers patting out a rhythm on the rounded edge. “Vala?”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“You left ‘Beginning Archaeology’ on the table.”

“What?” Vala is caught off guard, hurrying to his side. “That can’t be, I didn’t need it for—”

Daniel’s grinning at her, though, hands in his pockets.

If it wasn’t so familiar, she’d be annoyed at the sly trick. Vala raises a finger and opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again. “Well?”

“You were doing my work.” He smirks.

“Some of it, yes.”

“So I wouldn’t stay late?”

Vala just raises her eyebrows and leans one arm on the table.

Daniel blinks fast a few times, looking not at all sleepy anymore. “So, um, are you going to show me?”

Vala spins slightly on her heels with a quick curve of her lips. “Absolutely.” After a crack of her knuckles, she waves her hand over the unidentified object on the table. To anyone but Daniel, it would be a grey blob, absolutely useless and as uninteresting as most rocks. Of course, Daniel’s been collecting “most rocks” since childhood. She starts briskly, “So we know that P2X-499 never had to deal extensively with the Goa’uld, from the...architecture and history things that you and Samantha found on the walls.”

“Mm,” Daniel murmurs, brow furrowing a little in focus as he leans slightly over her as she gestures.

“And, we know that their technology was closer to the pathetic side than anything else.” Vala tosses her hand towards Daniel’s journal notes. “And that their alphabet was...syllabic?”

Daniel makes a small assenting noise, urging her onward.

“So, I was comparing the lines on this piece of metal with the uncategorized markings on the walls from these pictures you took.” Vala taps each of the grey-toned photographs, wishing yet again that there had been better lighting in the cave. She doesn’t want to need glasses; on Daniel they might look prodigious, on her, the appearance would be nothing but shammy.

“Why am I not surprised that you started off well?” Daniel’s tones drift lowly across her shoulder as he draws nearer.

“Because you are my Daniel,” Vala hums with a smile. She spreads her hands flat on the desk, leaning back just enough to rub her shoulder against his chest. “If I’d seen surprise, I would have knocked you out and dragged you to Dr. Lam for a memory check.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Daniel answers. His hand rests on her denim-clad hip, but she can feel it even through the fabric of her skirt. “So,” he continues in a low statement of fact, “you like games, Vala.”

“I do,” she purrs, curious.

“Here’s one,” he says, fingers trailing down to the hem of her short skirt, flitting across her bare lower-thigh and giving her goosebumps of anticipation. “You answer my scientific query about the artifact, and I’ll make up for drifting off last night.”

“Daniel?” Vala’s eyes widen, the truly surprised one. Does early-morning vigor block the parts of his brain that would usually hesitate about debauching the work atmosphere? “Here?” His fingers are absently stroking patterns around her thigh, inching closer and closer to the inner cleft—they can both be grateful she didn’t wear BDU pants today.

She can all but hear the slight frown appear on his face as he says, “You can turn off the security, right?”

Vala slips her hand to the front pocket of her skirt, pressing the tiny button on her remote. “Oh, already done.”

Daniel nuzzles slightly at her shoulder, then coughs distractingly and stands a little straighter—but his hand stays, just shy of being properly between her legs. “So, now that we have the stakes,” he says in an organizational tone, very much Daniel. Breaking his own rules is one thing, acknowledging that he’s doing it is another. “What would you determine about the age of this object?”

Vala’s breath hitches a little as she gathers her thoughts and tries not to focus on the familiar almost-rough pads of Daniel’s fingers as they graze her inner thigh when he twitches, and the way her nipples tighten and her breasts ache heavily in her bra. “Well...” she manages, valiantly.

Daniel hmms again, his breath tickling the side of her neck, and she tries not to curve her body closer to let the feel of him do more than titillate. But it’s a challenge, and Vala doesn’t give up.

“The shade of the patina,” she says, reaching for the book she’d recklessly dog-eared in her haste to finish before Daniel woke, “suggests a certain...aging...of the naquadah mixed with copper in the natural ore. Perhaps—” She has to pause, swallow, as Daniel’s hand cups her upper thigh beneath her skirt. His thumb runs across a nerve that sends spikes of need up her spine, makes her clit throb and her sex swell. She couldn’t read the entry in the book even if it had been what she was looking for (which she doubts). Memory and experience will have to serve her for an answer. “Several centuries, at the least. Up to a millennia.”

Behind her, Daniel’s exhale is like a grunt.

Vala lets her jaw tense for a second, trying not to shift to get something, anything, to rub against her clit. “What, it was wrong?” she asks in a strained tone.

“Yes.” The short puff of air is painful to her ears.

“How wrong?”

“Wrong,” Daniel says, voice a decent attempt at an upward tone of lightheartedness. It means she hasn’t won office sex.

But with her body alight with the arousal of a summer seduction, Vala is at no loss for tactics. She claps her hands down on the table and pushes her hips slowly back against his body, murmuring: “Whose punishment was this?”

A shaky noise leaves Daniel’s throat, tumbling across Vala’s back, and she’d grin if she didn’t need him so much.

“Punish me, Daniel,” she says in a husky whisper.

“Vala,” Daniel warns, hand shifting to clench around her hip. “That’s—that’s not a game I—”

“Just do it,” she orders, thrusting her body backwards into his hands, letting her curves brush against where he’s achingly hard. “You started it and I’m not letting you not finish it.”

With a little moan of surrender, Daniel’s hands take hold of her hips. Vala’s eyes flutter closed, feeling his hands cleave her thighs, feeling him tremble when there’s no panties to move aside—his fingers are slick with her, making it difficult for him to tug the zipper on his pants down. Chest pressing down against her back, heat rippling through them both, Vala can hear their breaths coming together in hasty gulps already.

“Door,” she whispers quickly, knowing him, knowing that he’d want her to tell him about the widely-ajar entrance to the lab.

“I’m leaving it,” Daniel says under his breath, clothes shuffled aside as he moves between her legs, the trembling of excitement barely-detectable on him. “I don’t care who watches,” he whispers defiantly just behind her ear, and Vala chokes on the desire that makes her clench around his hands as they spread her wide.

He slides into her with a slippery, messy sound, and it’s glorious enough to cloud over Vala’s vision. Her spine arches, nipples aching for a touch. Daniel’s quiet noises punctuate each full stroke into her, a rhythm set to break her before he’s ready. She turns her hips in his hands, filled with him, just barely remembering to breathe. He grips her tighter, drives in deeper until her breaths become careening small cries.

“Vala, you’re—” He can’t finish whatever it is, and she feels him lean down instead, press hungry kisses across her back through her silky top, hips still plunging his cock into her hot depths. She gladly shivers.

The edge of the table digs a crease into the top of her thighs as Daniel takes her over the desk, the open books beneath her splayed hands, work dismissed in the sort of raunch she craves. The heat burns away the dust in his scent, leaving only what’s raw and delicious and what she can smell all around her.

“I don’t know I can take much more of this,” she breathes, mouth dry, hips still pushing back demandingly.

He moves closer with a long stroke that makes her whimper, breasts crushed against the wood below her, hands curling around the edge of the book before her. “Too much for you?” he asks, voice a murmur and a growl both.

“Wicked man,” she gasps, twisting her hips. He chokes, but drives in faster. “Daniel—” Her body is tight with the burn, the friction, and she just needs to melt. It’s hard to believe just how much she just wants to shatter around him.

“I love you,” he whispers, his breathing almost harsh.

Desire explodes in her, an unstoppable force. Gasping for air that she doesn’t seem to need, her body curves back against him. Then his hands leave her hips, curve around her body, cupping her breasts and pulling her almost upright against his chest. Her knees buckle at the change in angle, the stretch of it bringing her to sweet surrender.

Vala can’t even gasp his name as he drives up into her, fingers gripping her nipples tightly as he cradles her in his arms. She breaks on his thrust, body shaking as she cries out too loudly. The wall of everything she wants breaks like a wave on the ocean, tumbling down and enveloping her in the tumult of release, piercing and ambrosial. In the beautiful chaos, somehow, her lips breathe his name.

He’s throbbing deep in her, the jerk of his hips erratic as he loses himself, as if delirious in the feel and sound and smell of her in his arms. She can feel her muscles quivering around him, and her shaky breaths help her to absorb every last bit of this—until he breaks too, releasing himself in her, a finishing rush.

Daniel buries his face in her neck, his cock still trembling inside her in the aftershock, bodies melded into one sweaty mess. Vala’s limbs are like jelly, her body floating on a sea of chemistry and her mind a happy hum of electrical bliss. Daniel’s fingers stray to her belly, holding her and stroking softly.

Before they’ve fully caught their breath, he moves slowly, turns her in his arms and sits back against the desk to embrace her. She entwines her arms around him, makes a low noise when he kisses slowly up her scoop neckline, her skin still heated and flushed.

She feels the exhaustion in his arms as his hands rest in the small of her back, and murmurs, “Was I too much for you?” 

“God, Vala, always,” he sighs, but raises his lips to hers. He savors her mouth for a few seconds, lets their tastes mingle, a seal on the deed. Daniel never discounts the power of a good ending.

Vala nips at his lower lip. “I love you,” she says with a bit of a chuckle.

“That device of yours had better have worked,” he mumbles. Then, eyes meeting hers, blue enough for her to drown in like a lake, “You were right.”

It’s better than a declaration of love. Vala smiles, runs her fingers lazily up his spine as she rests in his arms as they lean against the desk. “Which time?”

“The SGC is too good to be used for work alone.” Then, with a smile that will kill her some day, “And I don’t mean sleep.”

She pushes him back on the desk to smother him with a kiss, hands ready to do murder to his restraint, and possibly his stamina too. There was never any doubt in her mind, but she can’t help the glee in her heart. Every effort is always worth more than she expects, and by now that’s the best way she knows to define love.


End file.
